Celebration
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Josh and Andy spend some time celebrating together after the events in the episode, “Primary Colors.” Obvious spoilers for “Primary Colors.”


**Title:** Celebration

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Kyle XY and its affiliated characters unfortunately do not belong to me. I only "borrow" them to de-stress and procrastinate.

**Summary:** Josh and Andy spend some time celebrating together after the events in the episode, "Primary Colors." Obvious spoilers for "Primary Colors."

Part 1

He watched her hug his dad, mom, and Lori. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could ever take that feeling away. The cancer was gone. She was safe.

As Andy did some kind of karate-like move in celebration, Josh simply looked at her. A sudden longing to touch her hit him. He couldn't explain it or even understand it. He had never felt such a strong yearning before. Sure, he had had moments every teenage boy had wanting to touch and explore so that he could get to that "promised land," but this was different. This had nothing to do with hormones and everything to do with the feelings that he had for her and the happiness he felt. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to hold her, and celebrate the good news with her. He wanted to feel her lips pressed against his, to share with her the first kiss of the rest of their lives. He felt stupid, but he was jealous that the rest of the family was hugging and congratulating her. He wanted her all to himself.

In the middle of Nicole going to hug Andy for a second time, Josh grabbed Andy's arm. She let out a surprised yelp as he pulled her towards him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed his lips down on hers. He didn't care that his parents were standing only feet away or that everyone was now staring at them. He just wanted to show her how incredibly happy he was, how much he meant to her, and just how much this changed the rest of his life.

"Well, someone's excited," Lori commented.

Neither Josh nor Andy registered that anyone was even speaking. They were too engrossed in each other to care.

"Come on," Nicole said, a big smile on her face. She knew just how much Andy meant to Josh and she was ecstatic to her son finally with a real smile on his face. "Let's leave them alone."

"Why? Anytime Declan was over last year, you wouldn't have left us alone," Lori remarked.

"Let's go," Stephen said, ushering everyone into the kitchen.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Talk about a double standard," she mumbled.

Finally, with everyone gone, Josh and Andy parted.

"Smooth," she said smiling.

He held her hand, squeezed it, and began walking out of the living room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as he pulled her behind him. He headed for the stairs.

"We're celebrating," he answered with a mischievous grin on his face.

They began to take the stairs two at a time. A sparkle came to Andy's eye. It had been a long time since she had felt so free. She didn't exactly know what Josh's idea of celebrating was, but she was excited.

Josh practically ran into his room. He hadn't made his bed and his room was a mess, but he didn't care.

"Josh, what…"

"Close the door," he instructed.

She turned to close the door and before she could even completely turn back around, Josh's lips were on hers. She backed up against the door, trapped between the solid wood and his body. But it was definitely a good kind of trapped. His hands roamed through her hair, down her face, over he shoulders, and came to rest at her hips. Their lips never parted. This was the beginning of something new and Andy knew it. No more worrying, no more holding back. They were just two teenagers crazy about each other.

"Josh," she whispered as his mouth explored her neck. "Your parents could come in." It was hard to talk and even harder to concentrate as his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck right underneath her ear. Her whole body shuddered.

"Mental note," he said, his lips so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath. "Spot below the ear will get her every time."

He planted his lips against hers once more. All rational thought was gone from her mind. Josh wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped backwards, pulling her. She moved with him, their bodies tightly pressed together, without hesitation. They slowly shuffled across the floor, neither breaking their kiss. Andy knew what they were headed for. It wouldn't be the first time they had made out on Josh's bed, and she certainly hoped that it wouldn't be the last, but she knew that she had to stop. It's not that she didn't trust Josh, because she did completely, but she didn't trust herself with him. She wanted time to explore this newfound cancer-free relationship with him and this just wasn't the right time. She knew she had other obligations and places she had to be. She really didn't even have the time to stop at Josh's at all, but she couldn't stand the thought of telling him the good news over the phone. She wanted to see the reaction on his face when she told him. And she couldn't have been happier about it.

"Josh," she whispered.

"God, I love when you say my name," he replied before he was kissing her again.

It felt so right being with him. Did she really want to stop? Her ringing cell phone answered her question for her.

"Don't answer it," Josh said, focusing his attention back on her neck.

Andy pulled the phone out of her pocket. The word mom flashed on the screen.

"I have to," she said, playfully giving his chest a push. He sat down on his bed, pretending that she really had wounded him. She couldn't help but laugh as he flopped over, pretending to die. Andy flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hi, mom," she said. "Yes, I'm at Josh's. We were just…celebrating." There was a long poem. "Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"See you soon?" He asked. "I thought we were celebrating?"

"Trust me," she said, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "There will be plenty of time for that. Besides, doesn't someone have a certain aptitude test coming up?"

"We're talking about you, not me. What could possibly be more important that these lips?" He asked, pointing to his mouth.

"Sorry, I've got a date with my other boyfriend," she joked. "And he's got better lips."

He rolled his eyes, stood and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I really have to go. My moms are taking me out to celebrate. Pizza and batting cages."

As much as he wanted to be with her, he knew that it was important she spend this time with her moms. And besides, this was just the beginning. She was right, they would have plenty of time to celebrate for the rest of their lives.

"I should get back to studying."

He leaned down to kiss her once again. She was just too hard to resist.

"I'm glad I'm not with cancer girl anymore."

"Well, I guess that means you need a new T-Shirt."

He laughed as she put her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. She loved that she could read him by just looking into his eyes. She could tell if he was happy, scared, mad, or anything in between. And right now he was definitely happy.

"I really have to go."

They kissed again before Andy finally broke away.

"I'll see you later," she said. She began to walk away, knowing that if she didn't, she would never be able to. She wanted to stay with him, but she also knew that her moms needed to celebrate with her, too.

She stopped at the door and turned back around. "And stop checking out my ass."

He smiled.

"Sorry, can't."

"Well, speaking of asses. You fail that test and I'll kick your ass."

He strode over to her and gave her one final, long kiss.

"Bye," he said.

She swayed her hips side to side as she walked. Josh laughed and jumped onto his bed. He felt like he was in some kind of dream. She was cured. Everything was perfect. There was no question lingering in the air anymore about how much time they would have together. Now they had forever.

And that was the first time Josh realized just how much he saw her in his future and how much he wanted her to be a part of it.

Part 2

Andy collapsed onto her bed. It had been a very fun, but long night. After a fancy, four-course dinner full of reminiscing about embarrassing moments, laughing, and talking about the future, Andy and her moms hit the batting cages. Her mom successfully whooped her butt, hitting three straight homeruns. If her mom had been born a man, Andy was sure she would be in the major leagues.

She rubbed her sore arm and settled against her pillows. Looking at the ceiling, a smile came to her face. It really had been the perfect day. Josh's reaction had been the highlight of everything. When he yelled and took her in his arms and twirled her around, she knew that everything was really going to be okay. For the first time, she really felt herself thinking about what the rest of her life was going to hold. And the first picture that came to her mind was of Josh.

She nearly screamed when her cell phone began to vibrate on her bandstand. It vibrated right off the table and onto the floor. Andy glanced over at her clock. It was nearly one in the morning. She reached next to her bed and found the phone.

"Speak of the devil," she said, seeing Josh's name on the screen. She picked it up and brought it to her ear. "Do you realize what time it is?" She whispered. She didn't want her moms to know she was on the phone. Even though they had let her stay out way past her curfew, she wasn't about to push the boundaries even farther.

"Look out your window," he said.

"What?"

"Look out your window."

Slowly, Andy stood up. She walked slowly over to the window, having no idea what was going on. She pushed her curtains aside and saw him standing outside his car, his cell phone to his ear. He was smiling up at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's time we finished celebrating," he replied.

"Josh, it's one o'clock in the morning."

She opened her window and stuck her head out.

"I thought girls liked spontaneity."

"How many times do I have to tell you that girls like a plan?" She asked, remembering when she had told him that to help him plan his first date.

"Trust me, I have a plan."

"Does your plan include getting grounded?"

"No. Should it?"

"Not unless we're grounded together. Which I highly doubt will happen if we get caught," she said, leaning on the windowsill. She was only teasing him. There was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to sneak out of the house with him, even if it did mean possibly getting in trouble for it.

"We're not getting caught," he assured her. "Come on, I thought you said that you wanted more excitement in your life. To break the rules a little."

"That was when I had cancer."

"So now that you're cured, you'd rather sleep than sneak out of your house?"

"I have a lot of sleep to catch up on, you know," she answered sarcastically.

"Come down here before I decide to pick up my other girlfriend."

She laughed. "Give me five minutes."

She hung up her phone and went to throw on the clothes she had been wearing earlier that day. As she began to tug her pajama shirt over her head, she remembered that he was still standing outside her very open window. And, just as she expected him to be, he was staring up at her, awaiting the show she almost gave him.

"Don't think so," she said out the window, closing the blinds.

She quickly exchanged her pajama shirt for the brown and red tank top and white sweater she had been wearing and a pair of Jeans. She slipped on a pair of yellow flip flops, ran a quick brush through her hair, and sprayed a little of her favorite perfume on her neck. She slowly opened the door, glad that she had fixed the squeaky hinges.

Andy tiptoed down the hallway, glad that both of her moms were heavy sleepers. She opened the front door as quietly as possible and ran down the front steps right into Josh's arm. He greeted her with a warm kiss.

"You just had to pull the blinds down, didn't you?" He asked, looping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, well, no such thing as a free show," she responded.

"Too bad," he said, "I bet it would have been a good one." He bent to kiss her once more. "Now come on before we get caught kissing in your driveway."

"I thought you promised we wouldn't get caught."

"Well, I never promised."

He opened the car door for her and she climbed in. He got in on the other side and drove away.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling."

Andy put her hand on his thigh. "I think I have a way of making you talk," she said as her hand slowly inched up his leg.

"Save that for when we get there," he said, playfully pushing her hand away.

"Get where?"

"Boy, getting cured of cancer sure has made you nosey," he stated.

Andy removed her hand from his leg and looked down at the floor. She hated that word 'cured.' Sure, she would have loved to have used it, but it wasn't true. She knew all too well that it wasn't true. She thought she had been cured once, but she hadn't been. It had come back. In all the excitement of finding out that she was in remission and thinking about a cancer-free future, she had forgotten that cancer was never really cured.

"Josh," she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You know that being in remission isn't the same thing as being cured," she explained.

"What?" He was concentrating on driving, not really paying attention.

"Josh." He pulled up a stop sign and Andy put her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her. Her excited smile had disappeared and turned into a look of worry.

"There is no cure for cancer," she stated solemnly.

"Maybe not, but you don't have it anymore."

"I went into remission, Josh. There's a difference."

"Yeah, but it's gone."

"Yes, it's gone for now, but it could come back. And I know that more than anyone because it happened to me. I've been through all this before, remember? The tests, the treatments, and finally the elation when I thought it was all over. That was five years ago. And then all of a sudden, out of the blue, the headaches started again and I had to do it all over. I just want you to realize that I'll never be cured forever."

"Yes you will because one day I'm going to find the cure for cancer." She smiled. "Now how about just for tonight, we forget about the c word and concentrate on a different c word."

"Oh, and what c word is that?"

"Celebrating."

She nodded. "Okay."

He put his foot on the gas and drove off. A few minutes later, he pulled into a familiar parking lot.

"The Rack?" Andy asked. "We're celebrating at the Rack?" All of the lights on the inside were out, making it pitch black.

"You sound disappointed," he said, getting out of the car. He ran around to the other side and opened her door for her.

"No, I just thought…"

"We were going someplace special? Because let me tell you, this place is special." He took her by the hand and led her to the doorway. "This was the place we first met."

"I thought you didn't remember when I would come in here and order…"

"A banana guava, hold the wheat grass? I remember everything. I might have told you that first time we spoke in the boy's bathroom that I didn't know who you were. But I knew. I might not have known your name, but I knew you were that amazingly beautiful girl who would come in every day and order the same thing except on Tuesdays. On Tuesdays you always ordered your usual with a blueberry muffin, but I never once saw you eat it."

"I always brought it to my mom at work. Tuesdays were her long days."

"I remember the way you would close your eyes when you took that first sip to savor every taste. And you'd always pay with two crumpled one dollar bills." Tears began to form in her eyes. She never realized just how much he paid attention. "I remember how you walked in like you owned the place. You didn't care about what other people thought of you. And I remember how you would always sit at the same computer in the corner to play G-Force."

"I always sat that computer because it gave me the best vantage point of you."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"So I thought, when Lori and I were in here studying earlier" he said, "that this would be the perfect place to celebrate."

"You thought right." She kissed him again. "And I'm glad to hear that you were studying."

"Yeah, well, I really didn't want you kicking my ass."

She laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Unlocking the door, he opened it slowly and flipped on the lights. But it wasn't the regular, florescent lights that came on. Hundreds of strands of multi-colored Christmas lights lit up the room.

"Tacky," she said, smiling. "But perfect."

They walked in together, Josh leading the way. The tables in the middle of the room had been pushed aside. The couch, which was usually in the side room, had been dragged to the middle and it was facing a large, flat screen television.

"Nice equipment," Andy commented, walking over to the TV.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

She turned just in time to catch Josh staring at her. "You were checking out my ass again, weren't you?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I plead the fifth."

"Well, how about you bring that cute ass of yours over here?"

"You think my ass is cute, huh?"

"Just get over here."

He was standing in front of her in a heartbeat, his hands immediately at her waist. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, kissing him. Her hand became lost in his hair while their lips explored one another.

As he kissed her, Josh could feel the heat traveling through his body and he thought once again how he wanted her in his life. Before he met her, he barely looked past what he was having for lunch on any particular day, but since meeting her, he looked towards his future with hope and excitement. It might have been Andy's remission that had made him see just how much he wanted her to be a part of his future, but he knew that it didn't matter if she was in remission or not. He wanted to be with her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She stopped kissing him and stared at him. She hadn't expected him to say it, even though she had been thinking the same exact thing.

"Did you just say…"

"I love you," he repeated, running his hands down her back. "I can't stop thinking about you. I want you with me, always. Remission or no remission. Cancer or no cancer."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, too."

He sealed her words with a kiss, leaving her breathless. Her knees grew week and she leaned on him for support.

"Well, I must say, this is by far the best celebration I've ever had," she stated, unable to suppress a giggle.

"Even better than pizza and batting cages?" He asked.

"Way better."

"Well, the night is still young."

Although he didn't want to let her go, Josh walked behind the counter and pulled out a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "My favorite," she said. "How did you know?"

"They were on the top of the list of foods you were complaining you couldn't eat because they made you puke." She laughed. "And there's one more thing." Josh turned on the television. The main menu to G-Force popped up. He grabbed two controllers and handed her one. "A G-Force marathon."

"As amazing as that sounds," she said. "I have a better idea."

She sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside her. "Bring that cute ass of yours over here."

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to stop ordering me around," he replied sarcastically.

"And bring those strawberries with you." He put the tray down on the top of the counter, picked up a strawberry, and walked over to her. He held it out in front of her lips and watched as she tantalizingly bit off the end. He put the rest in his mouth. "Now, let's have a celebration."

Before he could even respond, she pulled him down beside her and kissed him, both of them knowing that the future was full of promises, hope, and love.

Author's Note: Okay, so the end was a little cheesy, but I was just feeling sweet and fluffy when I wrote this story. I've had the idea for this one in my head since I saw the episode "Primary Colors." I really wanted to do a one-shot about what else might have happened, since I didn't think Andy got near enough screen time. But, as you all know, I'm terrible at one-shots so I decided to make it into a two-shot (if there is such a thing). I had a blast writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh, and one more thing – as you can see, I did use a small part of the episode in my story (where she's telling him that she has to go) so I take no credit for that. And I realize that it looked like they were standing in a hallway during the actual scene, but I decided to make it in Josh's bedroom because it just made more sense for my story. Thank you and please don't forget to drop me a comment!


End file.
